What's Left Of Me ReDo
by deadmanwalking123
Summary: This takes place somewhere near the end of "the Titans Curse". Thalia rejects Artemis's offer and literally goes insane. In the two days that she goes crazy, she sends the camp into chaos. R&R please. Re-do of my first fanfic. **PLEASE ignore profile pic. Despite being awesome it has no relation to the story**


**((AN: this is a remake of my first fanfic, an utter failure :P, but people were interested enough in the concept. don't know if anyone will actually read this but please review if you do. I need to know if I wasted my time :/**

**Anyways if you didn't read the summary, this takes place at the end of 'the titans curse'. Thalia rejects Artemis's offer and goes insane))**

Percy's POV:

As we flew back to camp on the two pegasi I wondered, _what the hell happened back there?_ I must have been thinking hard and had said that out loud because Annabeth answered my question.

"I don't know Percy" she said in a low, worried voice. Despite being soft her voice somehow pushed past the rushing wind. She was riding on blackjack with me. (And as happy as that made me, I was more worried about Thalia) She tightened her grip around me slightly when she answered. She could've either done it out of fear of falling or out of need of comfort. It didn't matter to me, either way I instinctively took one hand off the reins and placed it reassuringly on hers.

"Don't worry Annabeth. Thalia's just…" I looked behind at Thalia as I tried to find the right words. She had her eyes shut tight as she rode on her pegasi alone. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was because her fear of heights, Not because what had just happened on Olympus. "…she's just tired and confused" I finished. I wasn't really sure _what_ was wrong with her, just that things had gone wrong. I tried to remember what happened at Olympus.

1 Hour Earlier:

The gods were arguing about what to do about the ophiotaurus and about the danger of keeping Thalia and me alive. Finally Artemis silenced everyone. When everyones attention had been drawn to her she asked for a new lieutenant. The request received quite a few looks of interest and worry (mostly from me). The gods then started to whisper about the demand. Obviously it was a big thing since Zoe was the last one for the past few thousand years. It was either that or the gods just liked to gossip.

Unlike the excited buzz of the rest of the room, I started to panic like hell. My palms got sweaty, I was fidgeting slightly, and I could feel Athena watching my every move. I remembered the pamphlet that we had found in Annabeths bag. She might have been thinking about joining the hunters before now, and Annabeth would make a great lieutenant. I started to think about what might happen if Annabeth accepted. How we would never see each other, how I would miss her, and most importantly, the vow of swearing off boys.

"Annabeth?"

Hearing her name, she glanced up wearily at me. "Yeah Seaweed Brain?"

"I need to tell you something," I paused slightly, inwardly building up my courage. I needed to tell her before she made the choice. "I-I lo-"

"Silence!" Artemis shouted, cutting me off and many of the other gods. The vast room quieted down as her voice echoed around.

"You can tell me later Percy," Annabeth whispered.

Sighing in defeat I listened to Artemis. "I have already chosen a replacement."

Artemis looked at our group and my heart sank. "Thalia, would you accept the duties of a hunter and become my Lieutenant?"

I was surprised, happy, and sad at the same time. I was definitely surprised at the situation. It might have been a little wrong, but I was happy to get rid of Thalia as long as I had Annabeth. Yet, at the same time I was sad that I was losing a great friend. I turned to Thalia, not sure how I could to support her.

Her face was definitely one of confusion. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if she thought that it would make the choice disappear. I placed a hand on her shoulder to try and show support. She jumped at my touch and looked up to meet my eyes. She stared at me as if searching for something. And in that second she seemed to make her choice. I smiled and was about to congratulate her because I thought for sure that she would say yes. Then she pushed past me and proved me wrong.

Thalia strode up to the gods. She didn't kneel or pay her respects to any of them, not even Artemis. She gave Zeus a weird look before she turned to the Moon goddess.

"Hell no" was the first words to come out of her mouth. Hate dripped from every letter of those two words that she had just dared to speak. That single set of words sent the whole room into a surprised silence. It continued for what seemed like forever as what she said just dawned on everyone. People realized at their own pace and exchanged questioning looks.

Artemis herself was almost speechless and her mouth agape. "I… I must have heard… wrong. What did you say?" Artemis had recovered in the few seconds of silence and was slowly turning to anger. I could literally feel her seething presence from the other side of the room. It felt like the temperature in the room steadily rose 15 degrees.

Thalia had probably been waiting for a response to continue because she wasn't done yet. A millisecond after Artemis she shouted. "The very reason Luke and Zoe died tonight is because I pushed them away!" she paused and just for a second I heard her voice quiver. She sucked in a deep breath, instantly recovering and gave a shaky laugh before continuing her rant "I refuse to push away the rest of the people that matter in my life! And you? You can go F*** off Artemis". She punctuated Artemis's name with a sort of sarcasm that made it sound like an insult.

Artemis's face was red, but before she could even retaliate, Thalia disrespected her even more by walking out without being dismissed. The tension in the room began to rise even more as Thalia had stunned everyone into silence yet again. Annabeths mom, Athena, spoke to us quickly.

"Leave." she said in a warning tone. When we didn't move she narrowed her eyes and shouted, "NOW!"

We had no say in leaving, and we were ushered out of Olympus and taken to golden stables where black jack and his friends had been resting. Thalia was already waiting.

_Boss! They have the godliest sugar cubes in the world! They even have flavored ones! Some taste like_-

I cut him off with a sideways glare and told him no talking during the ride.

We watched as Thalia climbed up onto Porkbelly without a word. She said nothing and we didn't ask.

**Present Time**

Thinking back to it and I still couldn't figure out what went wrong. "Don't worry Annabeth… she'll feel better when we get back home."

Even as I said that, I couldn't shake that one thought going through my head. _What was going to happen now?_

**((AN: ugh, this was a pain. When this was first written it was roughly 600 words in the first chapter. It had horrible grammar and was a pain on the eyes. Now its roughly 1,100 words and a bit more descriptive. **

**R&R please! I NEED to know if it was worth the time to re-do it and if I should continue.))**


End file.
